


Sweet Dreams

by 766642 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Choking, F/M, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/766642
Summary: 他们找到了那个人，然后杀了他。





	1. Chapter 1

亲吻很难说是一种具体的感觉，更像是一种模糊的包裹全身的热的状态，其被打破时才显得明显。他在嘴唇和身前的人分开的瞬间才确确实实感到这事儿的存在感。他现在需要呼吸，需要空气。前一会儿这事还不是那么明显，但现在他的需求非常紧迫。张开嘴用最大的力气吸入空气也没能让他的肺有一丝满足。  
喘息得太快了，空气简直根本没进入肺里。他低下头，试图改成用鼻子吸气，将呼吸放慢一点，同时这样他也可以用鼻尖和嘴唇蹭对方的脖子。他对这动作的需求简直不亚于呼吸。一种本能般的反应告诉他，如果他的嘴唇完全离开对方一瞬间，那种压迫着他，带给他满足的昏昏沉沉的热感就会消散一部分。  
一只手抚摸着他的后颈，或者从力度来说，应该是抓着他的后颈，把他的脸更用力地往下按。大拇指来回擦过发根末端。然后是嘴唇，贴在他额头上的一个部位，再移开。他从嘴里喷出口气，对着嘴唇接触的那块皮肤咬了上去。这也是近乎本能式的应对的动作。他并没有用太大力，更多是在用舌头舔着吸吮着，并且尝到了一嘴汗水的咸味。  
“操。”他听到对方发出声音，嘴唇感受到声音的震动，那只在他后颈上的手往上摸，带着些力度插进他头发，但并没把他拉开。于是他换了一块地方，在脖子和肩膀交界那一块比较软的皮肤上更用力咬了下去。这次他应该咬破了皮肤，嘴里立即尝到些锈味。然后那只手揪紧他头顶上头发比较长的部分，把他从那块地方扯了开来。“操。”在他吸满一口气之前，他就被拖进了又一个吻。嘴唇，唾液，热……一个膝盖带着相当的力度强行挤进了他两腿之间，然后往上顶。这个动作带来快意混合着痛感，他躬起腰，呜咽出了声。

 

他是从床上跳起来惊醒的，但是从他从床上猛地惊坐起来到他真的醒来之间还隔了几秒，所以他真正醒来时最先听到的是一句叫骂：“……操，什么毛病？”  
“什么？”他条件反射地回答着，但他的大脑还沉浸在梦里，仿佛回答的是另一个人。当他开始理解他看到了什么的时候，他的记忆才缓缓回复——他面前能看到的最近的东西是从窗口远远照进来的路灯光留下的痕迹：一块黄色墙纸，上面满是霉斑。他不在家里。他坐在一家便宜汽车旅馆的床上，而刚刚那个骂人的声音是个女性，不是妈妈。是Mildred，Mildred Hayes，那个立了三块广告牌的女人。而他和那个女人在一起，是因为……是因为他们一起开车出来，打算去寻找某个是强奸犯的疯子。他们都想毙了他。这样一切就理清了。  
在他眨着眼睛从梦里挣扎出来的这一会儿，隔壁床上的声音还是在骂骂咧咧：“……你半夜三更突然在这儿他妈乱叫得起劲，也不知道他妈叫个什么，吓死人，估计这一片的人都得被你吓出屎了，操，你是干了些什么……”  
“我做了个他妈的梦，好吧，就是个梦，现在滚去睡你的觉吧。”这一瞬间他突然完全清醒了过来并且彻底搞清了发生了什么。他几乎是用比从床上跳起来时更快的速度躺了下去，背对着Mildred，并且将被子拉到了下巴。手……手不应该放在被子里，太明显了。他把两只手交叠枕在了脸下面，缩起腿，尽力做出自己马上就要继续睡着的样子。  
“操，你还能晚上做噩梦叫得跟个娘们似的，你在家也每天这样？你妈是怎么忍的，她晚上给你唱催眠曲？”心跳在加速，现在可能已经比惊醒的瞬间跳得更快了。他听到身后传来了床垫的吱吱声，似乎对方也已经决定躺下，并没有走过来的意思，这才缓缓呼出了憋着的一口气。  
“滚吧，我在家里根本不会想到这些鬼事情。”他说的确实是实话，他住在家里的时候从来不会想起这些事情，一次也没有，连他自己都觉得惊讶。他只有不留宿在家，比如当时在警察学院住宿舍的时候，才会想到这些事。他后来疑心这和他家里的气味有关，或者更准确地来说，他妈妈身上散发出的那种气味。那是一种老年人身上特有的气息，混上灰尘和她喜欢的那个香水的味道：一股甜腻腻的，有点腐烂感的气味。那种气味存在于他家的每一个角落。只要闻着那个味道，他觉得任何人大约都能失掉一切有关年轻人的念头，也丧失一切属于年轻人的欲望，任由自己成为散发那种气息的各类物品的一部分。但是只要一离开那儿……  
但或许是因为酒精，他在家每天喝的酒总是足够：当人有酒喝的时候就总愿意想着酒，也就可以不去想其他的东西。而他今晚滴酒未沾。到这个能歇一晚的地方时他们都已经精疲力竭了，且明天一早他们还是要轮换着开车，所以酒根本就不在考虑范围内。他从来不认为自己有酒瘾，但确是已经几年都没有睡前不碰酒的经历了。或许这事儿还是和酒有关。  
他把在自己脸颊下面的手握成拳，然后慢慢攥紧一点，等自己听到的呼吸声逐渐平稳，自己的心跳逐渐降速。这时他才把手松开然后抽出来，这样一来他结了痂的那面脸就贴在枕头上，感觉很不舒服，但他是特意选的。靠窗的床，当他背对着Mildred的时候就能把左边脸贴在枕头上。这或许不能帮助伤口更快痊愈，但是至少能防止他自己在半睡半醒中挠上去。血的经验。才拆下绷带的几天他根本忍不住痒，抠了一脸一手血，不得不又重新上药包了一层。比较深的伤口似乎总是好不了，在他快忘掉时便在深处拼命发痒，引着他在不注意的时候挠上去。他已经尽量把指甲剪掉了，但是那次酒吧的事情使他留了个心，后来就一直没完全把指甲剪干净。  
好在这会儿伤的地方只是像平时一样让人感觉别扭，并不是很痒。但他依然睡不着。前会儿出的汗太多，他感到哪儿都湿乎乎的，被子连同衣服黏在身上，稍微一动就给他的脑子里增添一份烦躁感。爬起来去冲淋浴也很不是时候，而且也……太过明显了。该死这天为什么这么热？他又感到口干舌燥，便在口腔里搅了搅舌头，吞了次口水。他能尝到一点血腥味——这个味道来自上次被那个混账打松的一颗下排牙，从左往右数第五颗。那天之后他去了那个指甲上被Mildred开过洞的胖牙医那儿，但在真的被拔下牙齿前就落荒而逃：他算是部分理解了Mildred干的事，那个胖子简直就是个疯子反派，他可不敢把任何玩意儿放心交给那家伙，还不如等牙齿自己哪天掉下来，像小时候换牙一样。谁知道呢 ，说不定他很快就得再打上一架，这颗牙齿会被完全揍下来。这样也比伸到嘴里的锯子靠谱。  
他用舌头舔着那颗牙，吮吸着一点血味。那之前他确实已经很长时间没有被狠揍过，但嘴里的血味还不觉得陌生，他之前见过别人吐过很多血……他把自己思绪从和梦有关的方向扯了回来。更何况这是他现在唯一能尝到的味道。他真的渴得不行，但是也疲惫得不行。明天还要开很久的车，而他只觉得越来越清醒。  
一边胳膊上的伤深处开始隐隐地痒了起来。他稍微侧了身，把另一边的手也压在身下。这儿还是太安静了，没有虫鸣，只能听见隔壁床上传来的均匀呼吸声，就连他移动的被子沙沙声都显得像很大的噪音。他犹豫着要不要去拿耳机。汗终于开始稍微干了一点，他能闻到自己身上传来一股腥味。他依然完全睡不着。

 

他从嘴里吐出一口带血的吐沫，用右胳膊撑住地想爬起来。一只鞋狠狠磕在他肩膀的位置，阻止了他接下来的动作，把他紧压在滚烫的水泥地上。  
“靠，这个娘炮打架还会咬人！”另一只鞋踩在了他右手腕的位置。他咬紧牙关，已经准备好听到接下来咔嚓的一声响了，这时两只鞋却突然从他身上移开了。“操，快跑！”后面是鞋杂乱踏在地上跑开的踢踏声。他又一次尝试用右边胳膊把自己撑起来，抬起头，这才看到了是什么把其他人吓走的。那个新来不久的他总是记不住其名字拼写的年轻警察就站在他面前，壮实得像面墙，直接挡住了阳光导致他什么也看不清。  
他又用上了左手和膝盖，自己尽力从地上爬了起来，刻意无视了那警察伸给他的手。“操，小子，怎么他妈又是你？”他现在能看清那警察了，那人戴着个金框墨镜，方正的脸晒得通红，另一只手里竟然抓着个冰激凌，对比看起来有点滑稽。“你到底是惹那几个人什么了老天天被打？不会打架就得跑啊，瞧你，打起架来跟个娘们似的…”  
这够了。他从喉咙里发出一声低吼，将自己整个人向那警察抛了过去。  
他确实也没指望将对方击倒——那个该死的警察有大概两个他那么壮实——但接下来发生的事还是有些出乎他想象。在碰到对方之前，他就被向前一拉，然后硬生生转了个向。他还没反应过来发生了什么，就发现自己被对方扣在身前，一条胳膊紧紧地卡在他脖子上。  
“呃……”他想发声，怒骂，要那个警察放开他，但只能发出一丝呜声。他不能呼吸。脚往后四处踢也踢不到什么东西，而他的手本能地用力抠住那条胳膊，试图将其拽开。指甲陷进去，那条胳膊没动，他真的完全不能呼吸。他疯狂扭动腰想甩开那条胳膊，他用全部的力气用指甲抠下去。他的腿发软，视线中出现了雪花点。他真的开始害怕了。  
恐慌比缺氧可能更快夺走了他的力气。他在用力胡蹬乱踹时失去了平衡，全身重量支在了脖子间的胳膊上。缺氧更厉害了。他抠紧指甲，感到视线所及之处都在逐渐变黑，手指也开始逐渐抓不紧了。  
这时那胳膊突然直接放开了。他向前面倒去，几乎没来得及伸出手支住自己。额头还是狠狠磕在了水泥地上，但他没心去在乎这个了。呼吸，呼吸，他大张着嘴用最大限度呼吸，眼前跳着的全是雪花点。他不能自控地用左手去抓住自己的脖子，好像那个压迫着的力还在那里而他需要拉开什么似的。  
一只手探到他身前，逮住了他左手手腕，将胳膊别到他身后。然后另一只手，有点湿乎乎冰凉凉的手指逮住他支着地的手腕向后别，那警察几乎就揪着他的胳膊把他从地上提拉了起来。操那个混账的力气。  
“你因为袭警被逮捕了。”那警察宣布。而他连一点反抗手铐的力气都没有了。“操，小子，你这是他妈干啥呢。我本来他妈打算帮你的，现在你得他妈在看守所过夜了。”  
“去你妈。”他回答，感到自己嗓子沙哑几乎发不出声音。身上其他部位的痛感也突然一并袭来。他腿一发软，几乎倒在了那警察身上。对方倒是一只手托住他的后颈，稳稳地接住了他。他也没力气甩开了。  
“还有，小子，你欠我根冰激凌。”对方补充了一句。他从鼻子里出了口气，又往地上吐了口口水。这次不仅有血，还有股浓浓的咸酸味。多管闲事的操蛋警察。

 

Mildred从报纸上抬起头，他看到她扬起了眉毛，目光盯着他的手。  
“我不知道你还喜欢吃这种小孩的玩意儿。”她在他出声之前就回应了他，同时越过手越过车窗接过了他手里的汉堡与可乐。她指的是他另一只手里的冰激凌。他在太阳里一路走过来，冰激凌外层已经化了一圈，他不得不很小心地举着，只用靠后的几根手指挂住快餐袋。  
“这不是小孩吃的玩意儿，我经常吃，我妈妈也喜欢的。”他翻了个白眼，从车前面绕回自己那边，拉开车门准备进去。Mildred制止了他。“拿着那玩意儿在外面吃，不然奶油滴在车里，方圆十里的蚂蚁都得他妈被你引来。”  
他怒视了她一眼，但是Mildred迎着他的眼神不为所动。“操，行吧。”他把手里的塑料袋扔进了车内自己的座位上，顺手关上了车门。冰激凌因为他的动作过大流出来了一点，淌到了他的手指上。于是他把冰激凌换了只手，再舔干净了手指，又把冰激凌换了回来。他绕回到Mildred这边，这样他就能靠在树上继续吃这根冰激凌。  
他们把车停在了树荫下来吃午餐。Mildred负责停好车而他负责去买吃的：便利店的快餐和几包薯片——他们第一天就把带上的薯片都吃完了。树荫不大，他的座位还有半边露在太阳下面，而他也确实有点不想坐回去。这样的天气，在太阳下面晒过的布面绝对能他妈烧着他的屁股。  
他又舔了一口，感觉到有人紧盯着自己，便抬头对上了Mildred的视线：她张开嘴打算咬下一块汉堡，却卡在了这一刻，抬着眉毛，愣愣地盯着他的手。她张着嘴的表情看起来有些戏剧化的好笑，他咧开了嘴。  
“怎么，你后悔了？也想吃点小孩的玩意儿了？”Mildred在他发出声音后才猛地回过神。“没啥。”她先咬下了那块等了她很久的汉堡，然后嚼碎吞下，再不急不慢地继续接上了之前的话。“我只是注意到你冰激凌滴得到处都是，是因为你先把脆筒的边咬掉了一半。”  
“那又怎么了？脆筒很他妈好吃好吧。”他接着就咬掉了一大口脆筒来自我证明，但是这很快被证明不是个好主意。已经化得差不多的冰激凌流了出来，他不得不立即把它举到嘴边吸起来。  
但是Mildred似乎没怎么注意他在干什么，她的注意力完全集中在了低头啃自己手里的汉堡上。“Angela也这样，我因为这个说过她很多次，她总是把奶油滴到衣服上。”她的语气冷静没有回避感，像是在说一个最平常不过的人的最平常不过的琐事，但她从来没忘记过在女儿后面加上过去式。但她再抬起头时脸上出现了一个比刚刚更戏剧性的夸张表情，眼睛圆睁，脸上每块肌肉都绷了起来，像是汉堡噎到了。“操，操！活见鬼了！”  
他顺着她的视线往远处看，路对面的树丛里缓缓走出了一只小鹿，正扬着头向他们这边看。“这有什么活见鬼的？那他妈就是只鹿。这边鹿多的是。”  
“不是，操，见鬼了，我前两天在广告牌那儿，也是想起Angela的时候就跑出个鹿，巧了！”她保持着那个夸张的表情，瞪着咬下了一大口汉堡。他则有点怀疑地在Mildred和那只鹿之间来回看了几眼，把最后剩下的冰激凌全塞进了嘴里。“那可真他妈巧了。”他嚼着脆筒含糊地盯着那头鹿说——它现在也已经开始低下头享受起了午餐——也许吧。“所以你真信这些鬼神什么的玩意儿吗？真有这么巧的事？”他问着，脑子里却想到了另一个人。  
“我才他妈不信，我宁愿信是动物能听见人说话。”他听到身边的人发出了一声冷笑，“你要知道，我可连教堂都不去。”  
“我这辈子都没踏进过那个鬼地方，我怎么会知道。”他舔干净了手上的冰激凌，用另一只手扯着袖子擦了擦，就回头打算去拿座位上的汉堡。Mildred则直接把汉堡从车窗递给了他，省的他再绕过去。他们很节奏一致地咬了一大口汉堡，一边嚼着一边看着那只小鹿又走回了树丛，消失了。  
“所以你怎么想起来问这个？是怕自己做的梦是被鬼缠住了？”这下轮到他被汉堡呛住了。他呛咳了好几声，最后不得不接过Mildred递给他的可乐喝了一口。塑料杯壁湿漉漉的，很冰，他很想把杯子贴到有伤的那边脸上，但他忍住了，把可乐递了回去。  
直到他们都吃完，他回到座位上开车离开，他都没想起来回复Mildred的那句问话，或者说没想出来该如何为自己辩解，这可是个第一次。  
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有嫖娼，F/M性行为，M/M性行为

“……基佬。”  
“你说什么？”他听见一阵哄笑，按着他的肩膀的手往前一推，他的下巴再次磕到马桶沿上。他没来得及闭紧嘴，牙齿狠狠撞在一起，眼前又是一阵花。这没事，他告诉自己，他早该习惯并有准备了。做好准备，然后等待。“你说什么，妈妈的小宝贝？打算承认自己是个基佬了？”  
他深吸了一口气，吸进的是一股恶臭，但他告诉自己这是必须的。“我说，你们是一群基佬，死娘炮，一群人干一个算什么……”  
话没说完又有人按住了他的头，但这次他及时咬紧了牙关并屏住了气。就算他确实有个计划，他也知道这不是个好时机。被拉到背后的右臂痛得仿佛在向他发出尖叫，就算被放开估计也没法动弹。小腿肚子已经跪得发麻，右边脚踝不能弯曲。现在还至少有两个人在把他的脸按进马桶的积液里。他完全没还手的力气。如果他真的有个计划，就应该选一个相对来说幸运些的日子。今天显然不是那样的一个日子。但他又能抱怨什么呢，叫别人下次继续，这次放过他？如果有命运的话那玩意儿就从没对他公平过。  
“……基佬！胆小鬼！”他在被从马桶里拉出来后闭着眼吸了口气，肩上的手没有立即把他按回去，他还再等了一瞬间才骂出声，同时索性放松了身体直接向后倒去。按着他的人没打算再拉住他，他后脑撞在在瓷砖上，眼前一片模糊，隐约看见了很多条腿。比预计的人还多，他迷糊地想着，也算是某种意义上的幸运了。  
一只手抓住他的衣领，把他从地上提了起来——这也算是个进步，至少他不再躺在地上盯着那群人的裆部看了，现在他至少能看清张脸：这个人他知道，比他低上两级，小上三岁，却高出一个头。是怎么认识那个人，又是怎么惹了他的呢？他昏昏沉沉的脑子里想不出来。  
他本来做好了在下巴上迎接一拳的准备，但得到的是一个膝盖在他下腹上的一击。这真的不应该是意料之外了，但他还是惨叫出了声。作为补救他尽力使自己不要蜷起身子，也不要呕吐。“脏货。”有某个人向他吐了口口水，他不知道落在了哪儿。“你觉得你单挑能打赢谁？你连个球都从来没接住过。”“他大概是要叫他妈妈来帮他打架吧。”又是一阵四面八方压过来的笑声。他向后靠了靠，成功把后背贴在了墙上，从而能稳住点右臂，不至于再让它继续像根秋千绳一样乱晃。那玩意儿是真的疼，其他的比起来都不算什么了。墙壁的凉意透过湿透的衣服渗进他的皮肤，竟然奇迹般地让他感觉好了一点。  
“从没试过你们怎么知道呢……”他的手指顺着瓷砖的缝隙一寸寸摸索，把自己的重量一点点支上去。他还站着，还有一只胳膊能打，眼睛能看清，牙齿也一颗都没松动，肯定还能咬牙吃下几拳。他目前还没流一滴眼泪，脑子里甚至还有一个半成型的计划。一切都会好起来的。“……死基佬们。”他吞了口唾液，等待着。

 

“……所以，你不应该说基佬，而应该说同性恋，这是现在的要求。我会这么说是因为我不反同。而且我也不是同性恋。”他感觉自己最后一句话说的声音有点小，于是连忙紧跟着清了一下嗓子。但他不确定Mildred是否注意到了这点，他甚至没法知道Mildred有没有听见他的话，因为他背对着她。这就是开一个双人房的不方便之处：一旦Mildred要换衣服，他就得背过头坐着。而他恨死了说话时盯着墙上的死蚊子看。不过这规矩倒并不是Mildred给他加的，而是他给自己设的，他到现在都严格遵守。无论他自己现在感受如何，如果再进一步惹毛Mildred，他事实上有点害怕下一步会发生什么。  
“大辩论家啊，Dixon，可惜我根本没说你是个基佬，我说你是个乳臭未乾的娘炮，这还是有本质区别的。”她的语调酸极了，但至少她听了。他不知道是否还应该回声。现在已经是后半夜了，而Mildred正在换上衣服准备出门去最近的酒吧耗过这一晚。他们应该轮换着来，一个人喝酒，由另一个开车，这样他俩才真的能算有机会休息。而今晚她去喝酒，明天就轮到他开一整天车。Mildred说这话时用的并不是容得商量的建议语气，而他也没出声抗议，尽管他自己也渴酒得要命。毕竟是他的“梦话”把Mildred从睡梦中惊醒的。而就他和妈妈生活这么多年的经验来看，女人被吵醒时口出恶言是正常的情况，反驳并没什么用。但他心底嘀咕着个念头，Mildred看起来根本不像睡着过，或许其实她本来就一直没睡着，不过趁着这个机会把失眠的火撒在了他身上。  
“……是嘛，所以娘炮和基佬没关系？”他犹豫着接了一句，但得到的唯一回复是门被摔上的声音。他回过头，另一边确实只剩下张乱糟糟的单人床。叹了口气，他将原来围在身上的被子甩到一边，然后把腿架到了了床头，对着床头的蓝色墙纸发了一小会愣。就算Mildred确实是睡不着而对他发脾气，他觉得自己也没法责怪她：他自己好不到哪儿去。这两天他们表现的仿佛一对出来单纯公路旅行的旅伴，对后备箱里的枪和要找的人只字不提。那个决定就悬在他们舌头上，但是谁也没法真正下个定论。当有一些甩不掉的责任担在肩头时，这种决定确实不好下。他觉得自己帮不上Mildred什么忙，至少现在不行。多说一句关于这事的话都是浪费。  
手臂上的一阵疼痛把他的思绪唤了回来。他低头，发现在走神的这一会儿，自己已经把一大块还没好的水泡挠破了，还抠下来一块痂，现在手上和手臂上都黏糊糊的，水连着血粘得到处都是，深深嵌进了他的指甲，而且还在不停往外渗。他应该立即去冲水清理。但他还是任由自己盯着血迹和伤口发了会儿呆，就只感受着伤口深处仿佛在被戳弄的瘙痒感和皮肤破开的疼痛感融合在一起。这事儿他最近干过的次数太多，以至于这种感觉几乎被大脑屏蔽在外了。但现在，这也是一个占据时间分散注意力的办法。  
在水龙头下清理完伤口后他也基本上认定自己不可能继续睡着了，于是想出门抽支烟，然后回来插上耳机听会儿音乐，或者看会儿漫画书什么的。然后他就想起来自己并没带上任何漫画，这儿只有Mildred的报纸，操，她为什么总是要买那无聊废纸？  
就连出门吸烟也是个漫长的苦差事。旅馆里四处贴着禁止吸烟的贴纸，他穿着拖鞋，左手拿着烟右手拿着火机，直走出了旅馆那一带才顺利地把烟点燃。他怀疑再过一会儿汗水就会把烟浸潮了。  
他点着烟后先急急地深吸了一口，然后一口气全吐出来，没让烟气在肺里停留多久。吸烟这个动作能带来的满足其实甚于烟气本身。在抽第二口的时候，他意识到Mildred去的酒吧大约就在转角处不远。  
就在这个时候，他透过烟气，看到转角处走过来的那三个女孩子。

 

大拇指停留在他锁骨中间能感受到心跳的那个位置，摩挲了一下，然后按下去，阻碍了他的呼吸。他猛地抽了口气，双手抓紧了对方的肩膀，他知道，他知道。

 

他在转角那儿来回绕了大概几十圈，抽掉了半盒烟。每圈他都感到身上的汗更多一些，心跳更快一些。他不停地挠自己的头发直到挠破头皮指甲再次进了血（至少他避开了伤疤，说明他还清醒）。他见过太多次，但真的完全不知道自己该如何干这事儿。他也不确定自己愿不愿这么去做。  
那三个女孩显然已经注意到他了。他听到她们在窃窃私语，期间掺杂着些刻意压低的笑声。他感到自己捏紧了拳头，便强迫自己松开。再走远些，停下，停下来。她们注意到他脸上的疤了吗？他在心里期望着那几个女孩在看清的时候就全部离开，尖叫着离开这儿，最好。这样他就能打消自己的念头。停下，走回去，停下。  
最终，可能是终于受够了他的踌躇，其中一个女孩向他走过来。他停下脚步，低着头，不看向她，有些期望她是来叫他不要打扰她们生意快点滚蛋的。但是这不是所发生的事。那个女孩找他借了火。在吸入第一口气体后，她清了清嗓子，借着烟所带来的一星点火光，面无表情地盯着他。“所以，你现在待在哪儿？”  
所以事情就是这样了，他回旅馆的时候低头弓腰，紧盯着地上的影子，像是在玩踩影子的游戏。他尽力不去想自己在做什么。从影子来看，女孩比他瘦很多，但高一点。但他也能看到跟细细的高跟鞋，听到它在他身后落在地上的嗒嗒声，或许那才是元凶。让他稍有慰藉的是，女孩把仿佛把精力集中在了烟上。她既没有好奇地瞥向他的伤疤，也没有像其他的她们这种人那样上前装作亲热地挽住他的手臂，说些一般用来对嫖客说的漂亮话。她只是跟在他身后安静地吞云吐雾。到了房间门口，他打开灯，借着光看了那女孩一眼，才算大概知道了她长什么样。浓妆下很难分辨年龄或者其他的细节，但他看到了双浅蓝色的大眼睛。他在女孩试图和他有眼神接触前别开了脸，把相对来说正常的那一侧朝向她。  
他走进房间后就径直走向了自己的床，坐到自己原来的位置上，把目光集中在另一张空着的单人床上。所以我还是这么做了，他想。一阵剧烈的恐慌击中了他，手指开始发抖，所以他把两只手的手指交叉在了一起。通过余光他看到女孩脱下了外衣，向他在的位置走过来，但在这之前他必须得做这个……  
“请……请问……”他张开嘴，说出的话是结巴的。舌头仿佛太干太大不听使唤。他全身的伤痕也选择这个点痒了起来，拼命表现着自己的存在感。他攥紧了拳头。这他妈是件错事，但他已经干了，至少他得弄到自己想要的。“请问你能……掐我吗……就，像那些片子里一样，掐我脖子……”他伸出手试图比划一下，但手也抖得不太听使唤。他是真的做这种事不在行，这事儿不该发生。  
女孩走到他对面，清了清嗓子。他抬起头，意外第一次和那双浅蓝色眼睛对视了一瞬间：她依然没什么表情，连那种或是嘲弄或是悲悯的职业化笑容都没有，看上去倒是有些疲惫。他突然感到胃里的结放松了一些。  
“可以。”女孩说着，把烟按灭在床头柜上的烟灰缸里，“要加钱。”

 

他用左手抓住床单，右手撑住对方的肩，想稳住自己，但他的身体并不受自己的掌握。 “操，小子，你放松点，别老扭来扭去的，这还才开始呢。”腰弓起，近乎绝望地往上冲撞，寻求更多。对方不得不直接坐到了他的腿上，用重量才勉强控制住了他。  
“操，”他感觉自己根本说不出话，呼，吸，呼，吸，在他紧盯着那双笑盈盈的蓝眼睛时记住这事显得格外困难。但他不想断开视线哪怕一瞬间，他不想错过对方在对自己做的事。“对……对不起，长官，我不能……”他大着舌头着道着歉，看到那双眼睛因为笑意眯起来，看到眼角的纹路，靠近，在他结巴完自己的废话前就吻了他。呼，吸，记住如何用鼻子吸入气体更是难事。潮湿的肢体与他紧贴，他把落在肩上的手向背后滑去，抓紧，在舌尖相触时他呜咽出了声。  
当这个吻结束时他眼前已经一片模糊，涌出来的泪水糊得到处都是。他在对方扯开他紧攀对方肩膀的手时抓紧了对方的胳膊，让对方把手停留在他肩膀上。请。他的嘴唇张合，没有出声。  
但在对方把腰贴近他，他终于察觉到对方的打算时，他还是实实在在叫出了声。“操，长官，操。”他乞求着，已经完全无心掩饰自己的哭腔，更无法阻止下身的横冲直撞。如果不是体重差距悬殊，他大约已经把对方掀了下来。  
“安静，Jason。”他眼看着对方给他的阴茎不轻不重地来了一巴掌，并尖叫了起来，但他并没能从床上直接弹起来：那只原来在他肩上的手移到了他的脖子上，并将他牢牢钉在原地。“说真的，Jason，你要是再这样乱动个不停，我真得掐死你。”对方的语气温和带着笑意，但听起来就是命令。他颤抖个不停，是的，是的，就是这个。  
在他的阴茎接触到一片湿热时他终于直接放弃了自控的力气，任着自己开始呻吟挣扎。于是那只在他脖子上的手扣紧，另一只手捂上了他的口鼻，是的。呼，吸。他无声地哀鸣，指甲陷进对方的胳膊里，下身往上顶，扭动腰，努力向对方贴近。那双带着安抚目光的蓝眼睛紧盯着他，而他也睁大眼睛回看着，感受着其他一切慢慢暗下来。

 

这事儿比他想象的还要尴尬些。他仰躺在床上，完全不敢乱动——那女孩太轻，他怕不小心就把对方甩下了床。他确实还硬着，这是算是这一摊乱麻中比较令人庆幸的方面，他至少没有像个五六十岁的中年废物一样中途怯场。但是他的兴奋，和所能满足他的东西，都和面前的这个女孩没有哪怕一点关系。那女孩大概和他一样清楚这一点，所以同样显得意兴阑珊。他们面对面，沉默到连气都没怎么喘。  
“所以……你能用力点嘛？”他终于组织好语词这样问道。在问这句话时他也没有试图转过头来和对方发生眼神接触：他像个怂包一样闭着眼睛，试图增添一点根本不存在的错觉感。他双手握住女孩的手腕，想给自己的脖子多添加点压力，却又完全不敢用力：女孩的手腕仿佛一使劲就会断。他只能保持那个姿势像块铁板。  
女孩犹豫了一下才回答他，他几乎能听到被硬生生吞回去的半声叹息：“我已经很用力了。”她说的大概也不是假话。他没有费劲去阻止自己的叹息声。他很想攥紧拳头，骂上一句，再锤上些什么，但在这时候大约只显得更无趣而不合时宜。  
在他终于想通自己是在做无用功并决定停手时，一个突如其来的声音打破了平静。“你这样是使不上劲的，应该用个工具。”——他这次是真的从床上跳了起来，并把那个女孩直接掀了下来。“操！你他妈怎么在这儿！”Mildred正懒散散地靠在门上叼着根烟观赏他这场闹剧。他躲开她的视线，疯狂地在床上摸索着蔽体的衣服。那个女孩几乎是一瞬间就穿上了外衣，没发出任何声音就从Mildred旁边滑了出去，消失了，而他还没能扯上自己的裤子，操，为什么她没有作呕，甩上门，好把他这个废物留在这儿，看看他自己干了什么，操。  
“我也睡在这儿呀，宝贝，我付的钱。”她伸手带上了门，他能听到她声音里憋不住的笑意。操，嘲笑他吧，去他的，操。他系上裤子，抬起头就正迎上了Mildred的视线：她看上去是由衷地十分轻松愉悦，笑容满面。这下轮到他疑惑了。  
“你他妈在笑什么？”他压着嗓子问，但知道自己的威胁态势在这个愚蠢的情境下完全没用——操他对Mildred的威胁起过任何作用吗？而Mildred则在回答之前就大笑出了声。  
“我他妈之前还真一直以为你是个同性恋呢。”她说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真是又狗血又OOC又雷  
> 但是嫖娼被捉奸【不】真的是我心爱的狗血梗  
> 无奖竞猜：小警察在学校到底是被同学们怎么对待了呢？  
> 总之后面就没多少性行为了【枯竭


	3. Chapter 3

手。手指粗壮，指甲修剪得干净，手背上血管凸起分明，金色的汗毛从白色的警服袖口延伸出来，蔓延到手背中段。那只手被两只消瘦而充满老年斑的手紧紧握住——他妈妈的手。他浑身不舒服，脚不知道如何站，眼睛也不知道往哪儿看，只能盯着那警察的手——那警察，警长，准确来说，现在他的顶头上司。他脑中设想的重逢方式可不是这个样子——他妈妈非得在这儿横插一脚，来将他托付给他的新长官。托付，非得是这样一个词，就好像他是她手里的一片薯片啥的，这样一握手就交换到对方的手里抓住了。他为自己脑子里冒出来的奇怪比喻皱起了眉头。谁的妈妈会跑到警察局来干这种事？况且妈妈这么干绝对不会使他在这儿的日子更好过，他还没迟钝到感受不到四面八方不友好的目光。“妈妈的小宝贝”，嗯？大约又是学院的情况重头来一遍。不过这次他有准备了，他全身都准备好了。  
他听到妈妈要警长照顾好他，不要让他卷入任何危险，甚至不要让他离开视线，而警长毫不犹豫地全部应承下来。他因此皱起了鼻子。这绝对是撒谎，他想。他试图转移自己的注意力到其他地方。那双手连着胳膊，而胳膊被白色的警服罩住，他能看到下臂的轮廓，绷紧的地方几乎能透过衣服看到凸出的血管痕迹。他吞了口口水。  
他其实并没指望妈妈走后警长会给他什么特别的关注，毕竟人家记不记得他都难说，所以当警长在他的桌上扣了扣指节，要他出去走一趟时，他是真以为自己做错了什么。是他身上的酒气被发觉了？还是……  
“我注意你在盯着我看……”他对上那双蓝眼睛，只感觉一口气卡在了脖子中间的位置。什么？“……怎么，不服了？来比试一下，让我看看你这几年学到了些什么？”那口气被顺利吐了出来。这确实是他脑中预设过的情境。  
他完全不敢用力，尽管知道就算自己真的用上力大约也伤不了警长分毫。过了这些年，发生了这些事，那人依然比他高大健壮些。对方一脸笑意地躲了他两拳，在第三次他试图掐住对方时没躲。他学着当年的那个动作，将人拉过来，转身，用胳膊卡住脖子。他知道自己的动作显得生疏，没学到当年那个人一分一毫，而且因为他刻意放慢动作所以更是笨拙。但是警长还是嘿嘿笑出了声，用手拍了拍他卡住对方脖子的胳膊，示意他放开。“长大了啊Jason，学我的动作学得不错嘛，你会成为个好警察的。”  
所以对方真的还记得。他一时间飘飘欲仙，差一点就当场脱下外衣向对方炫耀自己身上落下的伤口，滔滔不绝自己这些年遇到的琐事和瞒下来的秘密。能得到个机会，他绝对会说上一天一夜。他想跳起来，想回去拥抱妈妈，看我啊妈妈，我被记住了，而且这不是你去寻求什么特殊照顾的结果。整天他步履飘忽，精神焕发，晕头转向，并且向每个和他发生了眼神接触的人投以嘴角咧到耳根的笑容，完全不顾别人奇怪的眼神。一下班他就强行拉着警长去赔那根冰激凌，尽管天气不热，对方也没有推辞。他和对方面朝紫色的夕阳很同步地舔着冰激凌，就等着能挑起个话题，从而能让他像个忠诚的下属一样汇报自己的生活，对方却总将话题岔到妈妈的情况上，语重心长地教诲他要照顾好唯一的家人，不要留下什么遗憾。他不明白对方的意图。  
“我觉得她不该跟着我，给我添麻烦。”他咬下一块冰激凌的脆筒，含糊地说，“什么人会让自己的老妈去和警察谈话？”  
“你要好好照顾她，Jason。”对方伸手拍了拍他的后颈，“我要再年轻点，也不理解，但现在，要是我的女儿要去任何一个地方，我非得提前把那儿侦查个底朝天，警告每个人不准碰她才好。”  
被夕阳晒化的冰激凌流到了他手上。“女儿？”他问。

 

“所以，Dixon，你想过有个孩子的事吗？”  
“诶？”他第一反应是去看自己的手。他感觉手里黏糊糊的，结果是之前的薯片被他捏在手里长时间没吃，浸湿发软，这会儿又被他捏碎了。难怪到处都是一股奶酪味。“你问什么玩意儿？”他舔了一下自己的手指，确实是奶酪味的。  
“你刚刚一直在低声叨念着女儿什么的玩意儿。”Mildred把新的一包薯片撕开口对向他，他也毫不客气地拿了一大把。这是烤肉或者其他什么烤制玩意儿口味的。“我刚刚在打瞌睡，天知道你听见了什么梦话。”他用相对比较干净的小指挠了挠发痒的嘴角。  
“我也就是说说。”Mildred重新把目光投向了那栋不远处的房子，“千万别想着养孩子，他们只会长大，然后就变成个陌生人伤透你的心。”听到这儿他又用小指挠了挠嘴角。他本来以为只是沾上了薯片调料，这下发现是长出了胡子，真是活见了鬼。为什么烧伤的皮肤还会长出胡子呢？刀口很难在坑坑洼洼的皮肤上起到应起的效果，他每天为把那玩意儿弄干净都得费很久。在那一块儿长出来的胡子绝对刺痒得要命，等到第二天只会更痒。  
他们在车里坐了挺久了。当他们在中午赶到那个混账登记的住处时，面对的是一栋敲门也没反应的空房子。尽管说有些失望，但是这也是预料之中。既然那是个“过路人”，还能跑到密苏里的小镇酒吧闹事，肯定很多时候不会待在家里。  
“那个伤透他爹娘心的兔崽子？当兵回来没两天，揍伤了自己的亲娘，之后就跟一帮哥们跑出去快活了。”唯一应了他们敲门的胖女人只谨慎地把门开了一条缝。她的围裙褪了色，脸上有一大块淤青从眼睛横贯到鼻子。他有些怀疑她就是自己口中被打伤的“亲娘”。  
“所以你知道他去哪儿了吗？”Mildred问。他没参与这个事情，躲得远远的抽烟，把自己没烂掉的那边脸对着门口偷偷瞟着两人的对话。他只能看到Mildred的后背和半张怀疑的脸。  
“大约是去南方了。”  
之后Mildred也没有问出其他的有效信息，只能草草作罢。而他觉得对方大约还是看到了他脸上的疤才有所保留。他脸上的烧伤实在是太吸引眼球，在小镇里转了一圈只感到每个人的目光都黏在他脸上，就差没直接向他吐唾沫——这也不是多新鲜的事了。后来他不得不低调地藏进车里，让Mildred去面对一堆冷脸。这个小镇，就像他们自己的一样，所有人都合在一起就铸成了密不透风的铜墙铁壁。就算每个人在被问到那个混账的名字的时候都露出了一脸嫌恶的表情，也不代表他们会对突然出现的两个外乡人多说什么，更何况其中一个脸上还有着引人眼球的伤痕，天知道是什么可能犯过事的恶人。他不时走神想到，等到有一天警察找到埃宾镇问起他时，被问到的人是是不是也会露出一样的嫌恶表情？“那个揍黑人的混账警察？鬼知道，可能在家舔他妈妈的鞋吧……”  
他控制不住自己的胡思乱想。最终他们决定把车停在那个混账家的后门口守上一段时间。“天知道呢？既然他有个家他说不定会往回跑。”但Mildred没有说守上多久。他们买了填满后备箱的薯片，几乎将镇上的小商店货架搬空。而这会儿他的肚子里装满了薯片，眼皮也开始发沉。不能再打瞌睡了，他告诉自己，天知道在下一个梦境的蛊惑下他又会说出些什么。  
“你说，那个混账的老娘，”Mildred又把薯片包递给他，这次他拒绝了。上次拿的薯片也化在了他的手里，他完全记不住把手举到嘴边。“她要是知道了自己儿子干出来的事，她会怎么想？”  
“诶？”他倒不是真的没听清，只是要花好一会儿才能理解自己听到了什么，话语进到他脑子里成了一群单独的单词混在一起转着圈，主语和宾语都模糊得像被揉碎的薯片。他想到妈妈锤着门哭喊着的声音，别去看他；他还想到另一个隔着铁窗盯着他额头上的伤看的人，“你说谁？”  
“我说我们守着的那个混账。”Mildred探过身子把吃完的薯片袋塞到了后面，肩膀擦过他；他稍微清醒了点，“你说他那个老娘对他怎么想？”  
“我觉得吧，他老娘会觉得他活着不如死了。”他这么说，但是脑子里转着的全是些其他的场景，有人拉住他挥出去的拳头，有人告诉他会照顾好他，他缩到妈妈的床上，躲在她的怀抱里，周围全是不断涨高的汪洋大海，拳头挥出去打在水上。  
“大概是吧。”他听到Mildred的嘀咕声。水越涨越高，但是他还不能合上眼睛。

 

去酒吧打听实际上原本不在他们的考虑范围内，但他们最终还是去了，两人都很默契地没提关于酒后驾车的事。或许在酒吧这种地方更有可能偶遇几个“过路人”，打探到另一个“过路人”的行踪。但主要的工作还是Mildred在做。她把他拉到酒吧最里面一个角落，又往他面前的桌子上摆了很多瓶啤酒。“你太显眼了，所以我负责去问，你负责在这儿观察。”她见他没反应，又在他眼前挥了挥手指，“嗨，小子，你听见了吗？”  
他当然听见了。他只是困得睁不开眼，又不是聋。Mildred在他面前放的啤酒远超过能让他保持清醒的量，但他懒得提这回事了，大不了之后把喝不完的那些退掉。现在他不想说话，喝些酒大概会感觉好一点。  
困倦大约给了酒精更多乘虚而入的机会。他喝下去第一口酒就觉得天旋地转，连Mildred刚离开的背影都看不清了。他看到Mildred在吧台那儿和人谈话。说不定会有进展。于是他灌下了第二口。  
第二瓶下去后他的困倦感已经消失了，取而代之的是一种温暖的满足感。周围的一切都开始变得温暖而模糊，像是沉在温水的底部。他不再感到眼皮发沉，而是感到全身轻飘飘的，仿佛水流把他托了起来，现在他只是浮在这沙发椅的上方，稍微动一下就会继续往上浮，直浮到水面，浮到另一个地方去。但也有可能就在这温热的水中一直往上漂游，永远没有尽头。他向吧台那儿张望，那儿紫色的灯光漾起了一圈圈的波纹，他看不到Mildred的影子。  
“你想当个警察嘛？”  
“诶？”他半闭着眼睛回答。他不记得是谁问的这句话了。是那个把他关进局子里的警察？那警察有双蓝眼睛，他擦拭了他额头的伤，告诉他自己和他妈妈通过电话了，他妈妈要他照顾好他，还隔着铁窗试图和他谈心，一整夜。骗子，那个警察他妈是个骗子，明明之前差点把他掐死……而且他根本他妈就没照顾好他……还是那个医院里的人？那人也穿着身警服，想要他接受什么交易，他在学校见过他，那人是个更大的骗子，操他妈……他们谁先谁后呢？他是真的想不起来了。  
“你想当个好警察吗？”  
“我不知道啊，长官。”他回答。这绝对是句实话，他其实不知道自己在干什么，也不知道警长想从他那儿问出什么答案。他不知道警长为什么要请他去他家用晚餐，但他还是换了一身干净的警服——他唯一正经的衣服——按时去了。警长夫人的手艺很好，他没在晚餐上喝太多酒，也回答了那两个小女孩对他提出的所有问题，没说一句脏话。小一点的那个女孩给了他一朵纸做的花，他把它别在了警徽的位置。之后警长邀他一起去骑马，骑他那些宝贝的马，他也不知道为什么。他这辈子从来没碰过任何一匹马。那些畜生的皮毛太过光滑，他在上面一个劲地往下滑，不得不用两只手紧紧攥住缰绳，双腿夹紧马肚子。马越跑越快，他被颠得头晕眼花，不知道如何停下来。待到警长把他从马上扶下来时他感觉仿佛已经在马背上颠了半辈子，一个劲犯恶心，差点就直接跪在了草地上。警长搂着他的肩膀，要他看夕阳。可那时候夕阳已经基本上看不到了，天空全是一片深紫色，他不知道自己该看什么，只担心下一秒是不是会吐在警长的衣服上。他甚至不敢把头往对方的肩膀上靠。  
“你会成为一个好警察的。”警长贴着他的耳朵说，像是喝醉了，他能感到对方说话时喷出的热气在耳朵上的触感，仿佛下一秒嘴唇就会贴上去，“Jason，我得了癌症，就要死了，我需要个接班人……”  
他听到一片喧哗，有玻璃碎裂的声音，有个女人的声音，她在怒吼，像个野兽。“畜生，把你的手拿开，不然我弄死你！”是Mildred的声音。他不知道发生了什么。他扶着桌角才站了起来，从桌上随手拿了一个空瓶，向着紫色的光晕走去。他每一步都踏在水上。  
他终于跪倒在草地上，剧烈地呕吐起来。那些该死的马。他能感到警长的手放在他肩上，散发着热，轻轻地拍着，安抚着他。他一直呕吐，呕吐在潮湿冰冷的草里，吐到已经没有什么可吐出来的，吐到只剩下干呕。  
“我他妈再也不要骑马了。”他说。

 

在他醒来之前他就感到了嘴里的一股酸味和浓浓的血味。在半睡半醒间他去舔那颗牙齿，从左往右数第五颗，牙还在那儿。在那之后还过了一会他才真的醒来，感觉全身发痛到快要散架，已经无法具体分辨部位了。他睁开眼，眼前依然是一片漆黑。过了几秒他才意识到漆黑的那个玩意儿是天空，而他所感到的颠簸感来自于一条公路。他正坐在辆车上，而这辆车正在夜空下沿着这条路往前行驶。他把头往左偏了一下——就连这个动作都带来了一阵酸痛——果然看到了Mildred的侧脸。她没有戴那条围巾，头发在风中飞舞。  
Mildred终于注意到了他的动静。“醒了啊，斗士？”她的语气温柔得过份了。他努力检索着自己的记忆。“所以我赢了吗？”声音比他想象的还沙哑，他感到嗓子里仿佛噎了个毛球。  
“你说呢？”Mildred大笑出了声，在寂静的公路上听起来格外响。“我从来没见过你那样打架的，苍天啊，你差点戳瞎了一个人的眼睛，还直接从一个人胳膊上咬下来一块儿。那他妈的警察学院都教了你些什么，你怎么打架打得像个娘们似的？”  
这就解释了嘴里的血味。“我得说，”他伸出右手，做了个听我说的手势，不管对方显然看不到这个，手指的张合又使指关节处一阵疼，“如果说警察学院教会了我一件事，那就是，打架时他妈什么招数都要使，要拼命打。有一次我被一群人围着，我他妈直接抱住一个人从楼上跳了下来，那群怂包全吓尿了，后来没一个人他妈敢惹我。”  
“你他妈一定是在逗我吧？”Mildred惊呼，“我们怎么从来没听说过？这么大的事儿？”  
“学校说那是个丑闻，所以把事儿拦下来了，没人知道。”他小心地挪了挪身子，选了个硌到痛处更少的姿势，把头继续仰靠在座椅上，这样能看到星星。“我签了个协议，就只留级了一年，啥处分没得，连我妈我都没告诉。”  
“你他妈太能耐了！”他脸上也漾起了笑意，听着Mildred的大笑声回荡着，混着风声，持续了很久。“说真的，”这次她的声音严肃多了，“你没必要这么做的。”  
“那怎么行？我们是打算去杀个他妈的杀人强奸犯的，途中顺便揍几个猥亵人的混混，算点啥？”他又小心地调整了一下头的位置，斜靠在头枕上，这样就能在看到夜空的同时也看到公路旁飞速后退的黑漆漆的影子。这是他自他们出发时那次后第一次提到要杀了那个混账，而Mildred没提出任何异议。  
“他妈说的对。”他听见Mildred喃喃道。车身传来的颠簸震动使他又开始感到昏昏沉沉。“话说，我们这是在向哪儿开？”  
“向南。”她回答。而他终于不再抗拒困意的召唤。看着身边后退的影子，他任由自己眼皮慢慢下垂。或许是因为过度疲惫，这次没有梦再来打扰他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 估算了一下，下一章差不多能搞完了。【就剩个杀人了【然后就是一些修改啥的  
> 感觉自己好久没喝醉过了，非常想念醉酒的感觉orz  
> 还有，今天才看掉广告牌的花絮，感觉自己的一些梗被证实了，什么在家硬不起来因为有妈妈在啊，什么招妓啊……LOL感觉触到了麦导的心【屁  
> 另外，这节里的小细节：“学校说那是个丑闻……”就是在疯狂暗示那个意思！【可怜我文笔垃圾自己想看到的梗还只能靠疯狂暗示搞出来，实在是太惨了


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：一个糟糕的爆字数，冗长到影响阅读体验，但是因为最后一章了嘛就把想写的都写了，也没删。  
> 原来真挚想改，改到一半心态崩了，于是就这样了吧我闪人了orz

一碟粉色的蛋糕被推到了他眼前。  
“这是什么?”他对着那团粉色皱起了鼻子，而Mildred在服务员之前作了回应。“这是给你的。我记得你喜欢冰激凌，所以给你找了点带奶油的东西。”但奶油蛋糕和冰激凌不一样。这句话他冒到嘴边，又硬生生吞了下去。他不怎么吃奶油。  
将蛋糕送过来的服务员是个年轻丰满的黑人女孩。她给了他一个灿烂到令人生疑的微笑，之后转身离开——这时他意识到她脖子上有条和Mildred相似的丝巾，不过被叠成了一个时髦的样式；她走路时用那种模仿电视明星的动作刻意扭着屁股，他发现自己很难把眼睛从那儿移开。  
当他收回目光时直直对上了Mildred脸上一个巨大的笑容。他估计对方全程看到了他的眼神并想作点评价，便立即低下了头。他不需要这个。而Mildred似乎不打算就这样放过他，“所以，你喜欢她的屁股？”  
“滚吧。”他用叉子狠狠地在蛋糕上戳了一下，叉子磕到了盘壁上，从手上传来的震动使他手腕关节内猛地一痛。“我倒觉得她看起来挺喜欢你的，但我以为你对黑人没什么好感？”  
这事儿又来了。他把叉子重重的砸在了餐盘上“我没有折磨过黑人！”他的声音肯定比自己预计得要大。突然到处都安静了下来。他意识到不少人把目光投向了他。Mildred与他对视了几秒，之后抬了抬眉毛，拿起自己的披萨咬了一大口。“好吧，你说什么就是什么。”  
他等到感觉不到投向他的视线才继续辩解，这次他把声音压低到几乎是耳语，“首先我说过了，那叫折磨有色人种。其次我真的没折磨他，那怎么说也和折磨没关系。”  
Mildred把最后一块披萨塞进了嘴里，点了点头，等到完全把披萨吞下去才出了声。“所以说吧，当时到底发生了什么。”  
他叉起一块带着奶油的蛋糕，试图送到嘴边，而蛋糕在他开口说话的瞬间精准地中途落了下来，掉在了餐盘和他之间的桌上。“我踹了他一脚。那是基本的流程了，你懂？然后他那操蛋的的椅子腿断了，事情就是那样。”他盯着那块桌上的蛋糕看，几乎想再次把叉子摔在盘子上。  
他听到Mildred从鼻子里喷出了一声笑。“所以你还是揍了那孩子的，是吧？”  
“我没有故意伤害他。”他纠正道，同时把叉子放下，拿起了勺子，“那最多算个意外。一切都只是走流程，谈不上折磨。”  
“我知道，好警察坏警察啥的，”对面的Mildred往后靠了靠，把胳膊抱在了一起，“都是一些警察的狗屎东西，但你们把我抓进去的时候你可没给我来一脚。”  
“警察也不揍女人的。”他耸了耸肩。“再说，Hayes女士，你又从来不是那类无赖的一员。”  
他把那勺奶油送到嘴边时才意识到了Mildred的沉默，于是抬起头，迎上了对方的注视。Mildred的眼白里有血丝，看得他有点发愣，不禁怀疑自己是说错了什么。但在他打算问出口前Mildred就站了起来，一边嘟囔着盥洗间什么的一边转身，几乎是逃跑似的大步走开了。奇怪。直到她的背影消失他才低下头，继续和蛋糕斗争。粉色的蛋糕果然是草莓味的。化掉的奶油在口腔里感觉和冰激凌千差万别，是一片温热而粘稠的甜，甜到他舌头发僵。但相比其他玩意儿，他觉得奶油也不错。  
等到他把盘子上的奶油都刮了个干净，Mildred也没有回来。他想着出门到街上抽支烟，便望向了落地窗那边。他们选择了最里面的座位，但是这个小披萨店确实有一面临街的墙是落地窗，透过窗户能看到街上的车和人。他在看过去的瞬间就被停在窗口的一辆车反射的阳光刺痛了眼睛。操。他眯住眼，又揉了揉，意识到车边已经有个人站在那儿了，不知道是不是在抽烟。那个身影看起来有点古怪的熟悉。他又眯着眼睛看了会儿，等那个人转过身来侧脸对着他后，他意识到那人在打电话。下一秒他才认出了那人的脸。他的血液仿佛停止流动了一刻，操。  
他瞥了一眼盥洗室那儿，Mildred还没回来。好。他猛地站起身，但膝盖立即向他发出了抗议，他不得不侧身将椅子推到一边才退出座位。今天真的不是个合适的日子，但他该习惯了。迈出去两步之后他感到有人的目光在跟着他，于是又走回了座位，把从口袋里翻出来的几张零钱都压在了餐巾纸下面，之后再蹒跚走出门，踏进了刺眼的阳光和蒸腾的热气。  
阳光扎得他几乎什么都看不清，对那人估计也是一样。在他站到那人面前时对方也没认出他的迹象，只是一脸不耐烦的神情眯缝着眼睛上下打量着。“什么……”他看到对方的眼睛睁大，然后又皱紧了眉头，做出了个古怪的表情。“烧糊脸的警官？”那人说着合上了手机，揣进了口袋里，“你怎么……这儿不是你的辖区吧？”  
“我们需要谈谈。”他瞥眼看了看披萨店的落地窗，外面太亮，他看不清Mildred回到座位那儿了没。“单独谈谈。”  
“我只是在这儿等我的哥们，他就在对面……”对方指着发动着的车对面做了个手势，但是他打断了对方的话，“现在就去！”他把声音压得很低，尽力使自己显得更强硬一些，同时向那人手指的方向快速瞟了一眼，街对面还没人过来，他需要尽快，“就去这房子后面的巷子里，花不了多久。”  
他们对峙了一会儿。最终对方做了个摊开手的手势，笑了。“好的警官，听你的，带路吧。”  
在他经过披萨店窗口时他又往里面看了一眼。他依然没看到Mildred。

 

在转过拐角走进那段巷子时他的眼睛几乎不能适应立即暗下来的光线。他还没想好下一步是什么，而他转过身之前对方就已经帮他决定了。第一拳落在他的右边下巴，他的后脑直接撞上了墙角，眼前一片白光。这他妈不公平。第二拳则落在了他右肋偏下一块没好的伤口，他几乎听见了一声脆响；但他还是意外躲过了第三拳：他踩到了个易拉罐，向后一个踉跄，撞在了垃圾桶上，连着满桶的垃圾一起仰面摔在了地上。  
腐烂的水果酸味围绕着他，有些发臭的液体糊在他脸上，还溅进了他的眼睛。那气味让他头晕。但他还是把脸上的一些液体和身上散落的其他玩意儿尽力推到了一边，揉着眼睛，用左边胳膊肘支起上半身，用力眨掉眼里的雪花点。但他看到的第一样东西让他彻底停住了所有的动作。  
今天真的不是个幸运的日子。  
那混账正拿着黑洞洞的枪口对着他的额头。  
那枪口离他不远，于是他被卡在了原地，后面就是个倒在地上的垃圾桶，连一点后退的空间也没有。他盯着那枪口看——那是只小巧的格洛克——然后抬头看向拿枪的人。那混账向他咧开嘴笑，露出了全部牙齿。  
“你如果在这儿开枪，整条街都会他妈被你喊来的。”他悄声说。这话确实是实话，但对方似乎完全没听见他说了什么。那个混账稳稳端着枪对着他的额头，同时在他身前跪了下来，从而使他们的视线处在同一水平面。他屏住呼吸，准备着再挨上一拳。“告诉我，警官，”那个混账用近乎柔和的声音问道，同时用左手抓住了他的下巴——用的力度相当大，他觉得下巴都快碎了，松动的牙齿那儿冒出一股血。“你为什么要找我麻烦？”  
他摇了摇头，对上了对方的眼神，试图张开嘴，但发出声音比原想的要难得多，他费了点力气才才勉强把话吐出来。“我已经不是警察了。”他说，感到有带着血的唾液从嘴角淌下。  
接下来的一刻面前的人突然整个向他扑过来，他还没来得及看清发生了什么，眼前一黑就被又一次撞倒在了地上，对方全身的重量压在他肋骨上。左肋的疼痛一定是使他昏头转向了，因为他过了会儿才从面前站着的那个黑漆漆的影子上辨认出一张脸，是Mildred。而她的手上……是一个啤酒瓶。  
Mildred似乎注意到了他看着的方向，向着他晃了晃手里的瓶子。“跟你学的。”她弯下腰，伸手把倒在他身上的人从他身上翻了个面拨了下来——这样一来他勉强能呼吸过来了，但大口喘气也让他胸口一阵钝痛。这时他听到Mildred惊呼：“操！操！我见过他！他去过礼品店！这个婊子养的还威胁过我！操！混账！”  
今天真是越来越奇怪了，他想着，试图再次用左肘把自己撑起来。他的胳膊在一个塑料水瓶上打了个滑。而Mildred在经历了最初的震惊后迅速反应了过来。“我们得马上离开这儿。”她说，“指不定有其他人看到了这家伙。我们得把车开过来，把这家伙带上，你得……嗨，你还好吗?”  
“还行。”他改用右肘把自己支了起来，往地上吐了口血，感到眼前有点发黑，但还没到不能忍受的程度，“你能拉我一把吗?”

 

不减速，不在加油站停留，他们就沉默地一路向前开。太阳从晒着他的头顶变成了晒着他的后脑勺，蒸干了他的头发，使他头皮发烫，但也蒸发出了一种腐烂水果的气息。他觉得自己简直是把垃圾堆带在了身上。在他们开出镇子一段时间后，迎面遇上的车就已经很少了，他索性不再把枪横在腿上，省得挡着Mildred换挡，而是把枪管贴在受伤的那边脸上，用嘴唇蹭着枪口。他发现自己在发呆。他不知道Mildred想拿后备箱里的人怎么办，而他自己根本无法集中精力去想这个。这有点意外，因为他之前想这事儿想了很久了，但这时候他却在一个劲走神。就像那些漫画里的情节一样，主角总是长途跋涉历尽艰辛要得到什么东西，什么神奇的宝石，尖端的科技，而当他们得到之后，那玩意儿立即被派上了用场，故事也就结束了。为什么那些人总之如此清楚自己下一步要做什么呢？他的精神过于飘忽，以至于他错过了第一声敲击。在模糊听到第二声时他几乎从椅子里跳了出来。  
“操，Hayes，那混账玩意儿他妈在敲后备箱！”  
“我知道。”Mildred没回头，脸上的表情也没有变化，他的反应相比之下让他自己感到些许尴尬。他在座位上正了正身子，清了清嗓子来掩饰自己的失态。他继续听着后备箱里传来的敲击声，先比较慢，后来有几声大到让他心惊的撞击声，然后又停了下来。但他依然能感到有个活人在后备箱活动。  
所以，他想，漫画里的故事没法应用到他们的身上。他们得到的不是马上能让人脱胎换骨的灵丹妙药，而是个挤在后备箱里的活人。漫画里不说这样的故事。漫画里会讲历尽艰辛的复仇，主角干净利落把子弹打进反派的脑子，故事结束了，大家都得到了想要的东西。而这也不是他们面临的情况。在他脑子里的故事里，他早在那个巷子就把对方揍成了一滩烂泥。  
后备箱传出一声比较大的响动。他又看了Mildred一眼，她依然毫无反应。  
“她总不能一直开下去啊。”他暗自琢磨。  
之后他大约走神得厉害，以至于Mildred猛打方向把车开下公路时，他又一次被吓了一跳。车在草地上行驶得晃晃悠悠跳上跳下，不断地撞到石块或者軋到比较松软的泥土，他用右手抓紧了车门把手，感到肩关节和左肋都在因为振动一阵阵抽痛，整个人都快要散架了。他没出声抱怨什么。而后备箱里的敲击声明显变大了。  
当Mildred终于把车停下时他是真的松了口气。他用舌头舔了舔牙，感到牙齿已经被咬紧到发麻了。Mildred拔下车钥匙，跳下车甩上了门，之后从车头绕到了他这边。他这才发现自己还紧紧攥着车门把手，连忙松开了手。Mildred帮他拉开了门。  
“还能走得动吗，Dixon?”她问。  
“嗯。”他扶住车门——钢铁的部分烫得他差点直接甩开了手，但他还是扶着从车上跳了下来，在地上跺了下脚，证明自己走起来没问题。Mildred点了点头。“这玩意儿你抓的还稳吗？”她伸手用指甲敲了敲枪管。这次他犹豫了一下，用右手颠了颠枪柄，手腕和肩关节内部都隐隐作痛，但他还是点了点头。  
“好。”Mildred又点了点头，越过他向车尾走去，“我不知道绳子捆得够不够紧，所以你得负责把那玩意儿抓好了。”  
他跟在她后面，四处张望，意识到这是个好地方——远处的一棵树能准确挡住任何来自公路那边的窥视，使他们一半都隐没在草里。甚至在他打开后备箱的时候他都还在走神，而有个东西在这时扑面而来——那混账往他脸上喷了口痰。  
“操！”他把枪夹到左臂下面，揪住了对方的头发，用右手给那混账下巴上狠狠来了一拳。在他落下拳之前他还和Mildred交换了一个眼神，她没有阻止他。于是他接着往那混账脖子下方的位置来了一拳，成功阻断了对方说话的能力——他呛咳起来。而他们也借此机会把他从后备箱里拖了出来。  
在他们一起抓住那人肩膀把他向外拖的时候，那混账似乎才注意到Mildred，他张大嘴瞪着她看了会儿，然后剧烈挣扎了起来，挣开了她的手。“操！这都是因为那破事吗？我没杀你他妈的女儿。操蛋的疯婊子！操！”  
“我在那酒吧里听见你说你强暴了个女人。”他用大腿压住那混账的腰，把他按跪在地上，伸手拽了拽把对方双手捆在后面的绳子，确保那玩意儿还结实。对方并没有停下扭动。汗水使他的手不断打滑，所以这事显得相当困难。“操，那是在活见鬼的伊拉克！和这个婊子的女儿没关系，操！”  
“所以你是承认你是个强奸犯了。”Mildred的声音听起来冷静得过份。他抬头对上她的视线，在得到肯定的示意后放开了那个混账，改用枪口抵住他的额头。对方开始变得老实了点。那人仰起头，目光从他移到Mildred，再移了回来，盯住他的脸。“这算是什么狗屎？什么超级英雄吗？你们是打算他妈惩恶扬善还是什么搞什么？”  
“安静。”他用枪戳了戳那人的脑袋，但一种不舒服的感觉从他的胃里升了上来。Mildred则干脆也半跪了下来，用手抓住了那混账的头发，逼迫对方看向她。“我们要和你谈谈。”她的语速很慢，语气依然冷静到可怕的程度。“我们想知道，你在杀害和强奸女孩时，脑子里他妈都在想点什么。”  
那混账对着Mildred龇了龇牙。“女士，”他用那种高昂尖酸的语调嘲讽道，“如果你想杀了所有强奸犯的话，你得杀了整个美国军队。操，你不如直接杀了所有男人。”接着他加大了嗓门。“所有男人都是他妈的强奸犯。”  
“去你妈的。”他用枪更用力地敲了一下那人的额头，那种胃里的不适感更强烈了，而对方把注意转向了他。“操蛋的条子，你是怎么卷入这事儿的，警官？”那混账吐了口口水，接着对他仰起脸，露出了个挑衅的笑，“你是想当上帝想疯了，还是只是想当这个婊子的狗？”  
“我告诉你我他妈早就不是个警察了。”他用枪更用力地抵住了对方的脑袋，同时把手指移到了枪的扳机上。按下扳机对他来说并不会是多难的事。而Mildred这时伸出手捂住了枪口，他有点诧异地抬脸看向她，而她对他摇了摇头。  
好吧，那就这样。他放松了枪，胃里的翻腾也突然消失了。而那跪在地上的混账疯狂大笑起来。操他的。他把枪收起来夹到右臂下面，打算再往那人脸上来一拳，而在他分神的那一瞬间，事情就发生了，他几乎没能看清发生了什么。那混账先是一拳把Mildred撂倒在地，然后就站在了他的面前，双手夺过他的枪。他试图抓紧枪柄把枪抽回来，而对方用额头撞向了他的额头，在他眼前发花的时候用膝盖狠狠顶向他的下体，枪托狠狠砸在他的下巴上。等他后退几步稳住自己时，那混账已经把枪抵在了他的胸口。  
“再见了，警官。”他的那混账直视着他，咧着嘴，打开了枪的保险。而下一秒发生的事情是一片颠倒混乱的模糊。他记得自己几乎是直觉驱使地往前扑倒，有东西擦过他的胳膊，他的脸上一片湿漉漉的沾满了什么，枪声，那混账的叫骂声，“操，疯子！”尖锐的耳鸣声使他什么也听不到了。他趴在草地上，感觉脑子里一片浆糊，不知道自己是死了还是活着。  
他费了会儿才意识到自己的手脚还能动，于是从地上爬了起来。耳鸣声依然填满了他的脑子。在雪花点褪去后他先是看到Mildred，像尊雕塑般定定地站在那儿，双手举着把手枪——那个混账那儿搜出来的枪。子弹显然早就打完了，但她手指依然死扣在扳机上，紧盯着地面。然后他顺着她的视线方向往地上看去，看到那个混账横在地上。他一时不能确定那人是死了活着。那人尽管不在移动，但是血液却在从他身上的几个地方非常鲜活地大股大股涌出来，简直像个自己有生命的活物在逃离束缚。  
他站在那儿，保持着那个姿势看着地上的四处奔逃的血液很久，直到阳光烤灼到他的耳朵发烧，他才有点开始回过神来。发生的事情逐渐在他的大脑里成了形。他抬起头看向Mildred，而Mildred也正巧对上了他的视线。她依然在原地没动姿势，脸上有种恐怖而恍惚的神色。  
“你的脸上……车里有……”她结结巴巴说出了几个破碎的词，但话没说完，她就开始摇晃，之后便猛地蹲在了地上，开始剧烈地呕吐起来。  
他没感到反胃。事实上他几乎什么也感觉不到，他的大脑依然像是罩在个塑料袋里，能穿进去的全是耳鸣。他伸手抹了抹脸，然后看了看手，发现自己脸上湿漉漉的全是溅上去的血。他走到车边，从座位上拎出了条毛巾，再擦了两把脸，然后注意到自己胳膊上之前蹭到的地方——那儿正在往外渗着血，血已经开始往下滴了，而他自己竟然毫无知觉。他用已经浸透血的毛巾扎在了大臂上，打结，拉紧，然后继续看了一会儿那处冒血的口子，看着那儿淌血的速度慢了下来。之后他的大脑仿佛像是要确认什么似的，使他侧过头，看向Mildred。  
她蹲在那儿继续干呕了好一会儿，但是并没有吐出什么。而他继续呆站在原地望着她，听着耳鸣声逐渐小下去。被枪声惊起的鸟群已经几乎全部离开了天空，回到了它们藏着的不论什么地方去。而他并没有听到警笛声，或者任何声音。  
Mildred停止了干呕，用抓着枪的那只手撑着地面，呛咳了几声，然后吐了口口水。“我们得烧了他。”她在深吸了几口气后哑着嗓子说。

 

他们没有足够的汽油。在Mildred试图拿着管子抽出点汽油来的同时，他自告奋勇，去灌木从那边找点干掉的树枝来助燃。要走的路没几步，但这活儿比他想象得困难得多。之前几乎已经完全被大脑屏蔽开的知觉正回头侵蚀着他。太阳已经快落山了，他湿透的衣服开始发冷。之前胳膊上被子弹擦伤的地方并没什么感觉，而随着时间流逝那儿开始越来越疼。他的口腔里全是血，那颗牙齿不见了，而他甚至不知道自己是吐出了那玩意儿还是吞了下去。他的右手几乎抓不住任何东西。他的脑子在多面夹击下似乎已经自我决定进入了休眠。只有左肋的痛感在他每次呼吸的时候提醒着他，逼迫着他继续运行。他几乎每走三步都得嘀咕一句来告诉自己打算去哪儿，干什么，不然他的大脑就会让自己停下来，在原地发呆。  
他把最先找到的枯枝全扔在了那具躯体的头部。他不想盯着那个缺了一块，浓浆满地的部位看，但是这似乎很难。血已经在地上铺开了过大的一片，而且还在继续扩散，那几根树枝连脑浆的部分都没遮住。他索性任着自己对着那一滩血发了会呆。  
Mildred把自己从吸管的工程中解放出来了一会儿，顺着他的视线看过去。“我没想到会有这么多血。”她评价道。这会儿她的语气又一次冷静下来，仿佛讨论着件发生在电视屏幕另一边的事。而他突然意识到自己的大脑正在将自己导向哪一条老路，于是立即移开了视线。“对，我们还需要树枝。”  
他瘸着腿挪开，感到Mildred的视线停留在自己的背上。她知道，而到这个时候他也该知道了。他早就没了去遮住房间里的大象的力气，只是有点希望她不要撕开那层纸。不过Mildred最终还是开了口，她这次的语气柔和而犹豫。“所以，当……”求她，至少别提起名字。“当他那么干的时候……也有这么糟吗？”  
他停了下来，不知道该怎么回答。他似乎该承认，这种事总是有这么糟，但他自己那时根本不在那儿，并且这个问题似乎也与那一幕本身无关。“他是个好人。”他最终回答，感到胃里一阵不适，这不是他想说的话，他其实想吐出句完全相反的话，吼出来，如果可能的话。任何一个留下这种烂摊子的人都是个凶手，不论那人干掉的是谁是什么。Mildred的广告牌说的一点没错，那人应该专注于自己的本职工作的，他违背了承诺，不然……他感到肺里一种热感迅速地聚集了起来向上涌来，便深吸了一口气，就连这也是个意料之外的苦差事——但是肋部的刺痛有效地将那种热感压回了原处。他只感到嘴里多了点咸味。  
“我很抱歉。”他听到Mildred轻声说，那声音再轻一点就会被风吹散，传不到他的耳朵里。  
他再次深吸了一口气。“谢谢。”

 

这个下午疯狂的长。但等到他们将一切都收拾好，准备点火时，太阳终于是落下来了。  
他们用枯枝完全盖住了那个人，再往上浇了仅有的汽油——他们只留了一点在油箱里。之后他拣了根一段蘸满汽油的树枝，把干净的一段递给了Mildred。Mildred拿他的打火机给树枝点着了火，然后引燃了枯枝堆。一开始火烧得并不旺，他几乎怀疑他们做错了什么，但当火舌延伸到他们浇过汽油的地方时，火骤然大了起来，而他很快被烟呛到，眼泪鼻涕随着咳嗽声劈头盖脸。  
“操，我不知道他妈什么样的变态才能觉得这种事享受……”他用袖口擦着发胀的眼睛，语词不清地低声抱怨。Mildred闻言看向他。她背对着越烧越旺的烈火，他看不清她脸上的表情，这整个场景有些戏剧性的疯狂感，就像那些漫画里的场景。他琢磨，如果下一幕是她将他推入火光或者自己走进去的话，整个场景都不会显得不合理。  
但那种疯狂的场景显然并不会发生。Mildred向他伸出手，而他接住了那只手，被拉入了一个有些意外的拥抱。  
拥抱硌到了他的肋部。他本以为对方会哭，但是对方的肩膀没有一点耸动的迹象，这让他有些不知所措，只能试探着拍了拍对方的背。“一切都会好的。”这是他脑子里出现的第一句话。  
她笑出了声，他能感到她的呼吸喷在自己的脖子上。“是啊，除了我们已经彻底堕落成那群无赖的一员，并且很可能很快就会被警察逮捕处死这点之外。”Mildred的语气没脱去一丝平日里的尖刻。而他奇怪地感到了轻松了一点。“是啊，除了这点之外。”他放纵自己把鼻子埋进了对方的头发里，嗅到了汽油和呕吐物的气味，但那也很好。  
Mildred沉默了一会儿，然后补充了一句，这次要严肃了一点：“我们真的得赶快回去，不然条子真的会立即带走我们，这火堆太显眼了。”她说着，但是依然完全没动窝。  
回去哪儿？他想问。他的脑内是真实的一片空白。

 

汽车旅馆的淋浴头出水量很小，而且远远不够热。他花了感觉像半辈子的时间在浴室里，试图把头发里干掉的血块刮下来，揪下了不少头发。最终他终于放弃了。当他擦着头发走出浴室时，第一个吸引他注意的是Mildred手里的东西——那是根不知从哪儿来的皮带，而Mildred坐在床边，似乎正在拿它打一个什么结。  
“那玩意儿他妈从哪儿来的？”他一边偏头用毛巾挖着耳朵里的水，一边懒散散地问。  
Mildred只抬头望了他一眼，就继续低头琢磨她的工作了。“我弄到的。”这并没回答问题。“就像我上次对那小妞说的，在你身上想使上力，得用个工具。这就是工具。”  
他侧着头，花了点时间理解对方的话，而当他终于反应过来时，毛巾从他手里滑到了地上。似乎在他的脑子上罩了很久的塑料袋被一把扯了下来，一切突然显得过分地真实。关节处的钝痛，左肋处随着每次呼吸的刺痛，口腔里的血味，等等一切感官知觉突然在他的大脑里成群结队真切地爆炸开。而他只能傻愣愣地站在原地，听着自己的心跳连动着胸腔在耳边稳定地振动，一下，两下。  
他花了一段时间才挤出一句话。“只要你别杀了我。”这是句玩笑话，说出来却有点哽咽，但他已经不在乎了。  
Mildred近乎是翻了个白眼，但她的语气却温和如同在训斥孩子。“小子，我没那么蠢。”她终于把皮带上的结绑好，向他扬了扬。“想清楚了吗？”  
他又一次深吸了口气，咬住下唇，点了点头，向她走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人想知道的话，这个奇怪的标题确实来自那首【和这篇文意境完全不搭】的歌  
> “Everybody's looking for something.  
> Some of them want to use you  
> Some of them want to get used by you  
> Some of them want to abuse you  
> Some of them want to be abused.”  
> 嗯，就是这段，是真的意境不符，但是我突然想到了就……  
> 【小声说，但是这确实解释了这儿Mildred和Dixon之间仿佛毫无火花的莫名西皮关系嘛，他们确实只是失去了寄托而在对方身上找安慰……】  
> 还有，这篇文章我最遗憾的事情就是完全采用了Dixon的视角，这样就没法写他软乎乎的触感了，馋得要命【够了


End file.
